


Rewrite Us

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin enters Camelot for the first time when he’s sixteen, looking up at the impressively huge marble arches, mouth rounding and gaping. His knapsacks are full and bulging, and he is immediately collided into, ten seconds later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewrite Us

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Arthur has always been blind and Merlin has been his companion and his eyes for a long time. Things eventually escalate to some sexy times."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Merlin enters Camelot for the first time when he’s sixteen, looking up at the impressively huge marble arches, mouth rounding and gaping. His knapsacks are full and bulging, and he is immediately collided into, ten seconds later. 

The other boy huffs, stumbling and reaching for a real-looking sword in his belt. He’s about two inches shorter than Merlin, and a thin, pink mouth that curls  _naturally_  into a sneer. Merlin already thinks this is going to be bad news.

“Who the  _HELL_  are you? Can’t you see where you’re going?” the boy yells.

Merlin feels a sense of animosity creeping up, overtaking him.  

“Can  _YOU_ –?” he replies, and then realises his mistake too late. The boy’s irises are nearly invisible blue, and his pupils are even lighter, blotchy.

Merlin spends his first night in Camelot sleeping in a dungeon cell.

*

Turns out the boy is the king’s  _son_ , and Merlin saves him from an enchanted dagger. It earns him the title as _manservant_ , and as much as he hates it, Arthur grows on him. Kind of like a fungus you could eventually live with. 

He’s pigheaded and  _noisy_  and hits Merlin, but being around him constantly reminds Merlin about how important your other senses are. 

Arthur can pick up exactly on what food he’s being served, or which direction the animal game headed towards, or if an enemy was sneaking up behind him.

But he doesn’t know what the clouds look like, or rain when it slides glistening a pane of glass, or Morgana’s smiles. Or even what Merlin himself looks like.

He describes it to Arthur most of the time, getting the occasional frowning grumble or thoughtful look, but also Arthur doesn’t need to change. He doesn’t need to  _see_  with his eyes to be a good man or a king. He’s done fine on his own, and is one of the fiercest and well-skilled fights Camelot has ever had.

(If Merlin says so himself, which he does.)

*

It’s been years, and sometimes feels like  _eternity_ , Merlin scooting down further against Arthur’s chest, lazy fingers skimming over the side of Merlin’s face.

“I think about if you weren’t real, Merlin,” Arthur whispers, his thumbpad on Merlin’s kiss-bruised lip, tracing its contour. “ _What I would do_ …”

“I am, I swear it.” Merlin purses his mouth to Arthur’s thumb, kissing it and sucking lightly. He runs a hand over naked flesh, combing through the blond nest on Arthur’s chest, and then touching over his prick, squeezing around him lightly. “ _Mm_ , how can I serve you this morning?”

An amused, louder exhale passes through Arthur’s mouth.

“The stables need a mucking,” he says, lowly into Merlin’s neck. It earns him another rougher squeeze, and Merlin kissing him roughly, opening their mouths up.

*


End file.
